Burning Courage and Friendship
by DeathAngl52
Summary: This is my first Digimon story so please review. This is mainly focussed on Matt and Tai. I love them. Warning: These are the pairings: KarixT.K. and MattxTai
1. Chapter 1

Burning Courage and Friendship

A/N: This is my first Digimon story; so don't make fun of me if it isn't good.

Pairings: T.K. and Kari

Chapter One

Over Here, Van!" Shouted a brown haired teen. Van kicked the ball to the teen, who kicked the ball down the field and shot it hard into the goal. BZZZZZZZZ!

"And that's the game folks. The Odaiba High School wins the game!" Said the announcer. The crowd went wild. Both teams headed their dug outs.

"Good game guys." Said the soccer coach. "Now get cleaned up and get out of here.

"Nice game Tai." Said Van to the brown haired teen.

"You to Vancent." Said Tai.

"See ya at school tomorrow." Said Van.

"Yeah. Later." Tai threw his shorts in the locker and his soccer bag, then he too headed out of the room.

"Hey Tai!" Shouted a brown haired girl. "Great game." She ran over to Tai and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sora. Is Matt here?" Asked Tai. Matt Ishida was Tai's best friend, they've known each other ever since summer camp.

"Um…he didn't show up. I think he's at the club getting ready for his gig tonight." Said Sora. "Oh I almost forgot." She dug something out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Tai. "Matt wanted me to give you this." Tai took the piece of paper. A letter from Matt. "Well I got to go home Tai. See you tonight."

"O.K. Later Sora." Sora left the field and Tai headed towards his car. Once inside he read the letter.

Tai,

Hey, sorry about not coming to your game. I had to get set up for my gig tonight. I really want you to come, and I hope you will. Sora, T.K., and Kari are coming. So if you're not to busy or mad at me for not coming to your game stop by.

Matt

P.S. There's the picture that I took of you a while ago. I thought you might like it.

Tai looked at the letter. There was no picture here. He looked around him for this so called picture. Nothing had fallen out, had it? He looked around in his car. He looked in his seat and found the picture. The picture was of Tai at one of his soccer pratices. He had a soccer ball balancing on his head and he was winking at Matt.

Tai couldn't help but notice that he looked like a little kid. He put the picture and letter on the dashboard and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot with ease and headed to his apartment, but first he had to stop at the store.

Tai headed to the dairy isle; he needed milk and butter. He picked up a jug of milk and a stick of butter. The he headed for the checkout lane. He grabbed two sticks of gum and purchased the lot. Then he headed to his car and to the club. He couldn't wait to hear Matt play.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to end it here. So please don't be mad at me. Please review this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Courage and Friendship

Chapter Two

The club was crowded people. Music blared from the large speakers. People danced in on the floor. Tai had to admit that the opening band was really good, but not as good as Mat's band, the Teenage Wolves. The music faded and people clapped and cheered.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Put your hands together for the Teenage Wolves!" Said the announcer. Tai took a seat at a table with Kari, and Sora.

"Where's T.K?" Asked Tai. Kari looked up and got out of her seat. She gave Tai a hug.

"He went to go check up on Matt. He should be on his way back, right now."

"This song is one of our most famous." Said Matt.

_**Looking back at me **_

_**I see that I never really got it right**_

_**I never stopped to think of you**_

_**I'm always wrapped up in thing I cannot win**_

_**You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**Something strong, like a drug that gets me**_

_**High…**_

_**What I really meant to say **_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**Never meant to be so cold**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**Never meant to be so…**_

_**Cold to you**_

_**I'm sorry 'bout all the lies**_

_**Maybe in a different light**_

_**You can see me stand on my own again**_

_**Cause now I can see**_

_**You are the antidote that got me by**_

_**Something strong, like a drug that got me**_

_**High…**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**Never meant to be so cold**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**Never meant to be so cold**_

_**I never meant to be so…cold…**_

_**(Music)**_

_**Never really wanted you to see**_

_**The screwed up side of me that I keep **_

_**Locked inside of me so deep**_

_**It always seemed to get me**_

_**Never really wanted you to go**_

_**So many things you should of known**_

_**I guess for me there's just no hope**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**(Is that I'm sorry for the way)**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**Never meant to be so cold**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**(Is that I'm sorry for the way)**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**Never meant to be so cold (CrossfadeCold)**_

"I love you, Matt!" Shouted a girl. Matt smiled.

"This next song is too one of my best friends, who I really hope is here tonight. Taichi Yagami."

_I can not find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside, all I do is hide_

_I wish that it, would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I cant handle this confusion_

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself_

_I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I showed you I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I cant handle this confusion_

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and..)_

_I'm getting nowhere (on and on and…)_

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and off and on)_

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away (Avril LaviengeTake me Away)_

Tai just sat there in confusion. What was this song suppose to be about?

"This is our last song for tonight ladies and gentlemen."

_**Sick and tired of this world, there's no more air**_

_**Trippin over my self, going no where**_

_**Waiting, suffocating, no direction…I**_

_**Took a dive, and**_

_**On the way down, I saw you, and you saved me from myself**_

_**And I wont forget the way you love me**_

_And on the way down, I almost fell right through_

_**But I held onto you**_

_**Been wondering why, its only me**_

_**Have you always been inside, waiting to breath**_

_**Its alright, the sunlight on my face**_

_**I wake up, yeah,**_

_**I'm alive cause**_

_**On the way down, I saw you, and you saved me from myself**_

_**And I wont forget the way you love me**_

_**And on the way down, I almost fell right through**_

_**But I held onto you**_

_**I…was so afraid**_

_**Of going under**_

_**But now, the weight of the world feels like nothing**_

_**No nothing**_

_**(down, down, down)**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_**(down, down, down)**_

_**You're all I needed**_

_**(down down, down)**_

_**You're all I wanted, your all I need now**_

_**And I wont forget the way you loved me**_

_**All that I wanted, all that I need now**_

_**On the way down, I saw you, and you saved me from myself**_

_**And I wont forget the way you love me**_

_**And on the way down, I almost fell right through**_

_**But I held onto you**_

_**(down, down, down)**_

_**I held onto to you**_

_**(down, down, down)**_

_**I held on to you…**_

The crowd went wild, people cheered and clapped. Girls screamed about how much they loved Matt.

"Thank you all, you've been a great crowd tonight. See you all later." Said Matt and the stage lights went out. Tai was still confused he had no idea what Matt meant by the song. What did Matt want to tell him? Why was he scared to?

All Tai knew was that he had to get home and fast. He was tired and he had school tomorrow. He got Kari and they left the club. It was a silent ride all the way back to Kari's house.

"Thanks Tai. See you later." Kari said and she got out of the car. Tai said see ya and left the driveway.

When he got to his house he put his keys on the counter and grabbed water out of the fridge. He laid down on the couch thinking. It wasn't long before sleep caught up with him.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review. This one is sorta a cliffhanger. You're all probably wondering what Matt wants to say to Tai, but won't. I guess you're going to have to wait till the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Courage and Friendship

Chapter Three

Taichi woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. He groaned and sat up; he reached over the table and shut the small device off.

"Stupid alarm clock." Groaned Tai, lying back down. He thought a minute about what happened last night. What did Matt want to say to him? "I'm going to ask him, today at lunch. Yeah." Tai got off the couch and headed to his room. He pulled out a red tee shirt and dark blue demin jeans. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a banana out of the food dish.

A knock at his door interrupted him from devouring his favorite fruit. He picked up his bag off the back off the chair and walked over to the door. He undid the lock and opened it. A brown haired teen stood in the doorway; a blue backpack hung over her left shoulder.

"Hey Sora." Said Tai taking a bite out of the banana.

"Hey Tai. Are you ready for school?" Asked Sora.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Tai, stepping out of the apartment. He turned around and made sure the door was locked before leaving.

"Hey Sora?" Asked Tai. Sora looked up at him. "Do you know what Matt meant by that song last night?"

"No. I don't, but I can ask." Said Sora.

"No! I mean I'm going to ask him myself. Today at lunch." Said Tai.

"That sounds good." Said Sora. The bell rang loudly as the approached the schoolyard together. "Well good luck with Matt. Tell me how it goes. See ya at lunch." Said Sora and she trotted down the sidewalk to her first class. Tai sighed, and then he too headed for his first class.

"There's nothing better than lunch." Said Tai to Sora.

"Yeah. What are you going to say to Matt" Asked Sora.

"I'm not really sure. I guess just say Hi and ask him about it." Said Tai, putting a chocolate pudding on his tray.

"Well, there he is." Said Sora. Tai looked up; Matt was sitting at a lunch table by himself. Tai sighed.

"Well here I go." Said Tai and he walked towards Matt. "Hey Matt." Tai smiled when Matt looked up.

"Hey Tai." Said Matt. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Said Tai. "Well actually was hoping you could tell me something."

"What?" Asked Matt.

"Um…yesterday night, that song. What was it about?" asked Tai. Matt turned his head down to his food. "Matt?"

"Meet during our free period. In the library." Said Matt getting up and dumping his tray. Tai watched him for a minute before digging into his food.

"Hey Tai." Said a brown haired girl. She sat down at the table with a blonde haired male. He reminded Tai of Matt.

"Hey Kari." Said Tai. "T.K."

"Why'd Matt leave?" Asked T.K.

"I don't know. I guess he's not hungry." Answered Tai. "Well I have to get to my free period. Yeah the library, I get shivers just thinking about it." Tai waved bye from over his shoulders and dumped his tray. He headed to the library to meet Matt.

A/N: Yes I know another cliffhanger. Well it's not really a cliffhanger, well it is if you think about it. I'm not going to tell you what Matt says to Tai. Ha Ha! That's for me to know and you to find out. Please, please review.

To Clear Black Glass: No their wasn't only three songs in the concert. I only put three because it would take a lot of room to put all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke so I had to wait for it to get fixed. Then when I got it back all my files where gone. The guys who fixed it said that they should have a back up disk, but I can't get it till next Monday. So, I've decided to just write the fourth chapter all over again. Which really does suck since I had this chapter half-way typed up already. Anyways here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.**

**Burning Courage and Friendship**

**Chapter Four**

**Taichi Yagami walked down the pale white halls, slowly moving his tired feet along. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, with getting back late from the concert and all the tossing and turning he did. He kept having dreams about what Matt meant by the song. One's that were about Matt actually liking him, others about Matt just wanting to be nice and dedicate a song to the brown haired teen. **

**Taichi had no idea which was real or what would happen when he asked Matt today about it, but he was soon going to find out. Matt had asked, no more like told, Tai to meet him today during thier free period. Which just so happened to be right after lunch and they had it together. Tai pushed open the mahogany wood door that led to the library. **

**The brown haired teen never did like this place to much. Full of books, geeks, and musty smells. He never did and probably never will understand why people would want to spend their whole weekend here instead of being outside playing soccer and hanging out with their best friends. The only time he was found around the library was when he had to check out a book for school or for a project. Other then that he stayed far, far away from the musty place. The slightly tanned boy(Taichi if you didn't get who I was talking about) looked around the large room. He didn't see Matt anywhere.**

**"Matt?" Taichi called, but got no answer. "Matt?" Taichi dropped his bag onto a chair and moved around the room. "Come on Matt this isn't funny. You said you'd be here and you always do what you say. Come out from hiding Matt. I know your in he-ahhhh." Taichi felt a hand on his shoulder. Not expecting it, he screamed from the touch. "There's a ghost in the library!" Taichi ran away from the attacker and hide behind the nearby book shelf.**

**"Tai, calm down it's only me." Said a voice. This was said calmly with a hint of amusement.**

**"Scary. The ghost sounds just like Matt." Said Tai, not coming out from his hiding spot.**

**"Tai, stop acting like a little kid. You know ghosts aren't real." Matt placed his blue backpack on the table next to Tai's red one, as he sat down in a chair. "Tai, you can come out from hiding now." Matt laughed as he saw Tai poke his head out from behind the book case.**

**"Matt?" Taichi got up and walked over to his best friend. He poked him in the stomach, just to check if he was a ghost. Matt laughed harder as the slender finger poked his senstive stomach.**

**"Tai...stop. That...tickles." Said Matt between giggles. Tai stopped and stared at Matt.**

**"Hi." Tai smiled.**

**"Hey."**

**"So what did you want to tell me that's so secret?" Asked Tai as he sat down next to Matt.**

**"Oh, that." Matt looked down at the table. Tai stared at him confused.**

**"Come on, Matt. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend and you're mine. Best friends tell eachother secrets."**

**"I know, but I don't know if I can tell you this." Matt looked up at Taichi. Sad azure eyes met confused brown. Tai took a hold of Matt's hand, sending shivers up the blonde's spine. Tai didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he chose to ignore it.**

**"Tai." Matt stopped. "Let me start by asking you this. Tai, buddy-ole pal, are you gay?" Tai turned even more confused. What brought this question on? Did Matt figure out the secret that Taichi had tried so hard to keep? **

**"Yeah, Matt. I am." Tai looked away from his best friend's gaze. He never could lie to Matt and never would. Matt's smile went unseen to the brunette. The blonde lifted Taichi's head by placing his finger under his chin. Taichi looked up, more confused then ever before. He stared at his best friend, Matt doing the same, before leaning up and kissing the blonde. It was a sweet and loving kiss, chaste and gentle. The two males never wanted it to end, even though theybboth had no clue how the the other felt. Taichi pulled back abruptly as if he had just realized what he had done. A light pink present on his tanned cheeks.**

**"I'm sorry Matt." Said Taichi looking down at the floor."I didn't mean too. I mean I did but I know that you could and never will feel the same about me and I've liked you for a long time ever since summer camp actually and I'm just gonna shut up." (Yes, that was meant to be writen like that) Matt started laughing, making Tai's blush appear even more. "What's so funny?" Matt stopped laughing and lifted Tai's chin again.**

**"You just said that in one breath." Matt smiled at his best friend, causing the brunette to smile in return. Then Matt leaned down(Yes, he is taller) and kissed the brunette on the lips. Tai wrapped his arms around the blonde and deepened the kiss. **

**"Mr.Ishida, Mr.Yagami. What are you doing!" Matt and Tai froze, they slowly tore apart and looked up. There stood the librarian. Matt mouthed the words 'uh-oh' to Taichi and the brunette could only nod. "Well? Would one of you like to explain this?" The librarian looked at Matt then at Tai and back again. Tai didn't say anything, or more like couldn't. He was scared of what would happen next. He knew the school didn't approve of homosexuality. Matt sighed, licked his dry lips and opened his mouth.**

**"Well, Mrs. White..." Matt started.**

**"This better be a good explaintion Mr. Ishida." Said the librarian, focusing her gaze back onto the blonde. Matt stood up, Tai still frozen in place.**

**"It is. You see it was all my fault. Taichi here, didn't have anything to do with this. He was just the victim. I'm the one who kissed him, not the other way around. It's all my fault and I accept the punishment." Tai looked at his best friend, recieving a wink from Matt.**

**"Very well then. Tai, is this true? Did Mr.Ishida just kiss you?" Mrs. White looked at the brunette. Tai didn't know what to do. He never could lie very well. He looked at his lover who just smiled and nodded his head, quietly telling him to not say anything and to go along with it. Tai sighed.**

**"Yeah. I was just sitting here when Matt came in, late may I add. He sat down and kissed me." Mrs. White made a disapproving sound.**

**"O.k. Well, then Mr. Ishida would you mind telling me where you were and why you were late for your class?" Asked the librarian. Matt glared at her. He was sick of her referring Tai and him as Mr. They had names too, they weren't robots or prisoners.**

**"Not really, but since I have to, I was at Mr. Misaki's class. He wanted to meet me after lunch and before my free period. We talked about one of my assignments a little later then planned and I missed a minute of free period. Nothing big."**

**"Very well then. Mr. Ishida..."**

**"It's Matt."**

**"Well, _Matt_." Mrs. White said Matt's name with pure disgust and hatred. "You'll have to come with me." Matt followed the librarian out of the room with one final look at Tai, then he was gone. Tai sat there confused and scared. Confused of why Matt had left Taichi out of it and scared for what would happen to Matt. He got up and sat on the table. **

**It all made sense to him now. That's why Matt left so early, he had to talk to his teacher. Then he was late because they ended up talking longer then attended. Tai was mad at himself for ever thinking that Matt had set him up. Tai punched the table.**

**"I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid Taichi. Why did I let him take the blame? I should be there with him and getting in trouble. This isn't all his fault. How could I just stand by and sit there while he took the blame." Tai slammed his fist hard into the table. He heard the door close behind a blur of pink and foot steps. He knew it was Kari.**

**A/N: There's the fourth chapter. This is my favorite chapter of all time. I hoped you enjoyed it. Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okie dokie people. I know a lot of you enjoy some of my stories. Many of them have reviews and I appriciate you all reviewing and reading them. However, this account is also very old. I started it when I was 12. I am 15, almost 16 now. Many of these stories are involved with my childhood favorite tv shows, like yugioh and digimon. Okay. So. If you haven't guessed by now, I don't think I'll be updating anymore stories on this account. However, the one's that I do still write for and such will be moved to my new account. I am sorry to discountinue my stories, since I loved them all. But, I've gotten older and lost my loving for such shows and my inspiration for them. I'm sorry to all who really want to read them and enjoyed them. I will be making a new account, xblackxrosesxredx. Most of these stroies will prolly revolve around the book Twilight by Stephanie Myer and another book, not sur eof the actual name, it's the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich. Plus maybe some others as time progresses. So I am sorry for the inconvince and to all who really enjoyed my stories!!!! Hope you all don't hate me!!!


End file.
